So Leave The Door Wide Open
by FandomMesses
Summary: Aizen visits Apacci in Las Noches, asking her for the answer to a question she never thought she'd hear.


I do **NOT** own Bleach

* * *

Apacci stared in surprise as Aizen stepped through her doors, locking them behind him. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. But…why was he here? Last time she checked, he was in prison for the next 20,000 years or something.

Aizen walked towards her. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Was he stunning her with his reiatsu? No, he wasn't.

He stopped right in front her, making her look up at him. She never noticed how tall he truly was since they never actually stood on the same level. He was either far away from her or on his ridiculously high throne.

He looked into her eyes, trying to find his words. He noticed her change over the past two years. She was a little fuller in her breasts, that's for sure. Her horn also seemed to evolve and her hair was also a little longer, reaching her shoulders.

Before he could speak, he blocked her punch. He looked at the clenched fist in his hand before turning to see Apacci glaring at him.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted, "Why are you here?! Are you trying to control Hueco Mundo again? This isn't your world!" Her eyes then widened, "No…You're here to kill Harribel-sama, aren't you?! You motherfucker, I'll kill you!"

She tightened her other hand into a fist and aimed for his jaw. He quickly grabbed her other hand and held her there, bringing her closer to him, so she was almost leaning up against him.

"I am not here to harm your Master." Aizen stated coolly.

"Bullshit!" she yelled. She tried to kick him, but he turned her around and pushed her back onto her bed. She fell onto the mattress and looked up at him, fury evident in her eyes. She then paused, looking down at her bed, then back at Aizen. She gasped, scurrying to the other side of the bed to get away from him.

Aizen was confused by her actions, before looking at the bed and her expression. His eyes slightly widened before frowning at her.

"Did you really think I came here to rape you? How rude of you." He said, clearly offended. He had no intention of forcing himself on anyone. Yes, people called him an asshole and even he agreed sometimes he could be, but he'd never rape anyone. That was crossing the line-for him anyway.

"Then...what do you want?"

"…I don't know." He said. She noticed his hesitation.

 _When did he ever do that?_ She thought.

"Harribel, Mila-Rose, nor Sung-Sung know I am here." He said, "I needed to speak to you, but I know not why I needed to, nor what it is I need to speak to you about."

"I'm not falling for that!" She said, charging at him with her fist. He sighed, before grabbing her fists and pinning her down onto the bed. She stared at him eye-wide, blushing. The two were in a very capricious position. Aizen had her arms pinned beside her head and their legs between each others, his knee almost pushing up against a certain place.

She tried to move her wrists, but he was much stronger than her.

"Now I remember." He said, making her stop and look at him. "It's because of what you said to me that day."

"…Eh?"

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 _The Arrancars were leaving Aizen's throne room after being dismissed by him. Aizen, Gin, and Tosen watched their retreating backs. Harribel and her Fraccion were leaving last, with Apacci the last to leave-except she didn't._

 _Aizen, his chin resting on his hand, spoke in his deep, smooth voice, "Is something the matter, Emilou Apacci?"_

 _She stood in the middle of the doorway, her back to him. She slowly turned around, taking a few steps into the room. She looked up at him, keeping her usual scowl, but with a much gentler feel._

 _They stared at each other for several moments, before Apacci slowly raised her hand towards him, as if reaching to him. She then closed her hand into a fist and brought her arm down to her side. She closed her eyes and looked down, before turning around and walking back to the middle of the doorway. She stopped again and turned her head._

" _I'm sorry Aizen-sama. But I don't think even you would understand its meaning."_

 _Aizen's brows were slightly furrowed, "The meaning to what?"_

 _She smirked at him, "Exactly." She then turned on her heel, closing the door behind her, ending their conversation._

* * *

 **~End of Flashback~**

"…You remembered." She said, though her tone made it sound like a question.

"I have a great memory. It's something I take pride in."

"You have a lot of that…"

"Well, one thing I don't take pride in is not knowing the answer to something. I'm an intellect, so it's somewhat of an insult."

"So what do you want to know?"

Aizen stared into Apacci's heterochromatic eyes, as if trying to find the answer with a simple stare. After swallowing a lump he didn't know had formed, he spoke.

"Why did you reach out to me that day?" he asked in a whisper, their noses now touching. Apacci, embarrassed by the close proximity, averted her eyes. A blush crept onto her face.

"…Against my better judgment, I…fell in love with you." She started, "But when I reached out, I realized you wouldn't get it."

"What wouldn't I get?"

"Love." She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. Her eyes were now staring into his. "It wasn't something you seemed to care for."

"…That's why you stopped reaching for me?" he whispered, "That's why you told me I wouldn't understand?"

"Why else would I have turned away from you? Even now, you don't get the concept." The two sat up, no longer connected. She refused to look at him.

"Nothing's changed, Aizen…Nothing at all."

Aizen held her chin and made her look at him, "That's not true."

"Yes it is."

He swallowed, "Then teach me."

"…What?" she gawked.

"Teach me what love is, Emilou." He caressed her cheek, "Please."

Apacci winced at him. There were still many wrongdoings he needed to make amends for. She would not forgive him for betraying Harribel. But maybe…maybe she could guide him in the right direction.

A knock came at the door, startling them.

"Oi, Apacci. Harribel-sama's calling a meeting in five. Get your ass moving." Mila-Rose said, before walking away.

"…I gotta go." She said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. Before she opened it, she turned around to him.

"I'll help you, Aizen." His eyes widened slightly. "So next time, the door won't be locked." She gave him a small smile before leaving.

He found himself chuckling, "What a unique woman."

* * *

 **(A/N: Inspired by the song _"Leave The Door Wide Open"_ by Black English. AizenxApacci are one of my OTP's and I haven't written an actual fic about them until now.)**


End file.
